


Fascination

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucifer/Reader Fluff, Mild Sexual Touching, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader has a secret fascination, one that Lucifer shares.





	Fascination

“Here you are, Scarlet,” you whispered into the large terrarium as you changed your sweet baby’s heat lamp. “That should be perfect.” You smiled as you stared at the little beady eyes of your newest child, a Red-Tail Boa. Then, you slid the terrarium back onto the custom-built shelf in your closet. You had designed the whole enclosure in your spare time. You pulled the other glass container out, the home of your Ball Python, Kory. “Hey there, sweetie.” You picked up a few shavings that had fallen from his perch before gently stroking his smooth scales. “Everything okay in here?”  
“Y/N? Do you need anything from the store? Dean and I are going to grab a few things!” Sam shouted through your door. You quickly placed the terrarium back in its spot before rushing to the door. You cracked it open, greeting the younger Winchester.  
“Nope, I’m good. Thanks though.” You tilted your head slightly. “I’ll be here when you get back.” Sam nodded before heading back down the hall.  
Once he left, you closed your door, leaning your back against the cool wood. “That was close.” If that had been Dean, he would have just opened the door and found your little secret sitting on the floor of your open closet. You rolled your eyes as you thought about the lack of privacy you had in the bunker, and how many times Dean had accidently seen you naked. “Ass.”  
You heard the front door to the bunker slam shut in the distance, signaling your free time. Opening the door to the closet, you pulled the curtain hiding your lovelies back and gazed into the glass boxes. “That was just Sam, guys. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind meeting you one day. Dean, well, he would scream like a little girl. Which, I must admit, would be hilarious.” You smiled as you watched them carry out their… snakely duties. Is that even a word? That can’t be a word.  
“Are you talking to yourself?” you heard a familiar voice ask from behind to. You spun around in the doorway of your closet. Icy blue eyes met your gaze.  
“Lucifer? What the hell are you doing here?” You cocked your head as you studied the handsome, rebellious archangel.  
“I thought I’d come check in on my favorite little hunter.” Lucifer smirked as he winked, making your heart race.  
After Chuck and Amara had disappeared, Lucifer made it a point to come check on you occasionally. Sure, it was weird that the very being your roommates, your best friends, were on a mission to kill would come and make sure you were alright. Very weird. But, you didn’t mind. You had to admit, he was hot.  
“Are you going to answer my question, my dear?” Lucifer approached you, the tip of his index finger resting on his lower lip.  
You blushed as you turned back around to face your pets. “This is Scarlet and Kory, my pets.” You pulled the curtain back again, tying it back with a small piece of twine. “Sam and Dean would kill me is they knew I had them.”  
Lucifer furrowed his brow as he peered over your shoulder. “They’re beautiful.” His voice was breathy as he stared at them. “How long have you had them?”  
“I’ve had Kory for about a year, and I got Scarlet last month. I’m fascinated by them. Their beauty is captivating.” You stared at your two babies with pride as Luci approached the glass.  
“Absolutely magnificent.” His finger traced over the glass as he studied them. “I never thought you’d be the type to enjoy such a pet.” His gaze met yours again.  
“Well, I guess you don’t know too much about me,” you teased as you closed the curtain.  
Your eyes met as he scanned over you. “No, sweetness, but I’d like to.”  
You raised an eyebrow at his less than menacing response. “Um… was that a flirtation?”  
Luci huffed as he crossed his arms. “You sound like my robotic younger brother. Y/N, there is a reason I’ve been coming to check on you over the past few months. I want to make sure you’re okay. Judging by the complete and utter morons you live with, it’s kind of hard not to get yourself killed when you’re with them.”  
A nervous laugh left you as you attempted to size him up, straightening yourself as you stared up at him. “That only happened once. Besides, I’m usually careful. I don’t need the devil looking out from my safety. I think that is a bit counterproductive.” You froze as you noticed your tone with him. He wasn’t a man who appreciated attitude, especially from a pesky little human.  
Lucifer cupped your cheek softly. You winced at the contact, afraid that he would be angry. “Y/N, I want to protect you.” He leaned his face in towards yours, hovering just above your lips. “Baby, I’m Lucifer, I don’t do what I don’t want to do.” His hot breath over your lips made your brain melt as your gaze fixed on his. Who knew that the fucking devil would make you this weak at the knees?  
You gasped as he gripped your hips, pulling you against him as he slammed his lips onto yours. The kiss was deep and passionate as his hands toyed with the belt loop of your black jeans. You completely melted into him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you surprised him by slipping your tongue between his lips. A surprise he greatly appreciated.  
One of your hands moved up to his hair, toying with the short, thick blonde locks as he pressed you against the wall. “Mmm,” Luci hummed against you, triggering a quiet moan from your throat.  
The front door to the bunker slammed in the distance. Fuck. Bad timing, boys. Lucifer pulled away slowly, his hooded gaze yours. “That’s my queue, love. Until next time.” And with a heart melting wink, he was gone.  
You slid down the wall, your ass meeting the floor with a light thud. Holy fucking shit. You stared up at the curtain, the light from each heat lamp barely shining though. “Well, guys, that was unexpected.” You leaned your head back against the wall, trying to stop your body from trembling as your lips continued to tingle.


End file.
